White Demons
by chachingmel123
Summary: "You want me to effectively piss off the Demon Clan and the King by proclaiming myself as a demon god?" he said. "Pretty much, I'll make sure nobody can kill you" said, the faceless entity. "Alright, let's do this" He said.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "You want me to effectively piss off the Demon Clan and the King by proclaiming myself as a demon god?" he said. "Pretty much, I'll make sure nobody can kill you" said, the faceless entity. "Alright, let's do this" He said.

I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins.

Enjoy!

They always say, smoking would eventually kill you.

We'll, he blatantly ignore that because he was in a dead end job, living in a society where you only get to the top by who you know.

Booze and smoking were his own joys in life.

Oh, and manga as well.

In Manga anything was possible and even an ordinary person can become extraordinary and rule the world.

However, anybody who looked at him, would think he had the face of a devil and his actions did not help his case.

He had squinted black eyes and short black hair that had two bangs go up like a devil.

If anything happened in a neighbourhood, the police would instantly come to his house.

Robbery?

Come to him house.

Looking for criminals?

Come to his house.

Somebody got murdered?

Come to his house.

You would think after 32 years, the police would have figured out he was did nothing.

Victor had to wonder what they would do if he actually did something evil?

He felt like he was a Deadly sin before the true villain was revealed to all, he was always met with suspicion where he goes.

So when he saw a floating faceless person suddenly appear before him, he was like.

"I'm either dead or somebody put a drug in my glass" he said.

The person smirked and said. "Your dead."

"Shit! I can never read the end of Seven Deadly sins!" He said, "Real living Demons just showed up!"

He was devastated.

"Do you want to be put into the Seven Deadly Sins world?" said, the being.

"I would love to be in that world but I'll die if I get reborn as a normal human being" He said, "And I have no respect for the Holy Knights for being dumb enough to be manipulated"

"How about a demon God?" Said, the being.

Silence.

"That would royally piss off the Demon Clan and King" He said.

"Those guys need to suffer a bit" said, the being, waving it off. "I'll grant you the ability to turn anybody into a new type of demon." before it draw closer and said. "Isn't there anybody who you would love to have serve you?"

He thought about it and two people came to his mind immediately.

One wants to be a demon while the other wants to destroy all demon kind.

"So you do have the drive for it" said the being. "Ill drop you shortly after Hendrickson becomes human again"

He was not surprised that the being knew what he wanted.

"I've been a good person all my life. It would be fun to be a demon" he said.

And then the world changed around him and he found himself at the entrance to some cave and inside was the shocked and terrified form of none other then a man who brought Britannia to its knees and yet after releasing the nine Commandments, he had turned into a frightened kitten, his demon blood purged from his blood leaving him human and afraid.

It was most likely this state that saved his life when the Commandants showed up.

He took a deep breath and tried to appear as an unshakable being and said.

"Pitiful human"

And if Hendrickson had felt frightened it was nothing compared to what he felt was right before him.

He looked up and what he saw utterly terrified him.

There was a skull but out of it came four large black horns, a face long and unnatural, a body that both dead and alive.

He scrambled and screamed.

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME!"

What is this thing!?

Victor knelt and said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I feel sorry for. You were used by the Demon Clan to abandon your humanity just so you can open a seal and their not even grateful. Where are you going to go now? The Humans don't want you. The Goddess Clan doesn't want you and the Demon Clan will only keep you around as a monkey. You belong nowhere."

The man was silent, he had seen many horrific things so he got used to it quickly.

"Why are you tell me this?" he said, he knew opening the seal was now a giant mistake.

But it was too later and he was alone now, the world wanted him dead.

"I'm tell you this because I'm interested in you" Victor said, making the mans eyes widen. "You were told lies about how reviving the Demon Clan would be beneficial for mankind. What if I told you, you can become another type of demon? A type that can bring those who used you to their knees?"

"What?" he said.

"I'm giving you a choice" said the being. "Swear your loyalty to me and you'll be given power so immense that those who scare you, will fear you" before he said. "Oh you can wait for those demons who are walking towards here to kill you"

"RRRROOAAAHHH"

Hendricks looked very afraid when inhuman sounds began to reach his ears and he realised it was either fight or flight time.

"What would you do?" said Victor.

"...What's your name?" said Hendrickson.

"Armageddon" said Vector picking out a new name.

"Then I pledge my loyal to you, my Master Armageddon" he said.

And then Victor said. "Congrulations. You have become the first White Demon"

And then suddenly Hendrickson felt like his body was on fire but he had already endured unimaginable pain so he endured through it.

His spine extended and out came a skeleton tail, black wings came out of his shoulder blades and were white and beautiful, he grow grey demon horns but they seem to sparkle with the Halo over his head.

It was very similar to his previous form but there was no cracks to indicate corruption.

"T-This power!" said Hendrickson, this power that he could feel cursing through his veins put his old one to shame.

If he where to compare it, his old power was like a drop in an ocean.

Suddenly a child was in front of him and said. "You came out pretty good. Now, do you want to test your new self out?" he pointed and Hendrickson saw a demon hand thrust into the cave.

In another life, he would have fled but he felt like he could easily take this on.

He took a single step and the giant demon hand was split into several chunks and so was the rest of the demon.

"T-This is incredible" said Hendrickson. "I could never do this before. Even those demons will fear me, now that I'm like this"

Suddenly he felt a shake on the arm and it was the child.

"I want food" said the child.

Ah.

He should get rid of this thing.

His attack was inhumane fast but his hand was forced to stop at the child face.

Suddenly he screamed in pain, his whole body was in pain.

It as like he was walking through hell fire itself.

"Did you just try to attack me?" said Armageddon.

"P-Please forgive me, Master" said Hendrickson who was in so much pain that he would do anything to make it stop.

"You learn quickly" said the Armageddon, before he said terrifyingly. "I gave you a choice so naturally, I have to teach you, that I am the highest thing in existence in your eyes."

And that was the start of Hendrickson week long hell.

If he thought he learned true fear by feeling the Commandants power then he was taught what true fear was.

Nobody came close because they all died when they reached a certain point.

Hendricks was reduced to begged for somebody to save him or for him to stop but he didn't, until he was sure the rebellion within him was crushed.

When the week was over, Armageddon said once more.

"Give me, food"

And he, who was on his knees before him answered. "What kind of Food would you like, Master? Demon, human, animal or plant?"

"Give me, animal" said Armageddon, raising his arms up.

The White Demon picked him up and he climbed onto his back before Hendrickson began to walk out of the cave.

Any demon that was in their way, was promptly slaughtered and the valley became a dead zone for Demons.

Not before long, Hendrickson was roasting a monkey and coating it with salt from the lake.

Looking into his eyes, the man was a bit broken.

"When is it done?" said Armageddon.

"5 more minutes" said the man. "I can't go any faster"

And then the man began shaking in fear.

And then Armageddon realised, he may have gone too far with getting the man to fear him, the man looked like he was on the verge of a mental break down, over not being able to cook fast enough.

"Its fine" he said, trying to be kinder to him "I don't need to eat anyway. I just wanted to try food. You can have some as well"

"Master is so kind" said Hendrickson.

When the monkey was done, the pieces were split between them and when it was all gone, Armageddon said.

"That was terrible. Let pick up your brother"

And then he climbed onto Hendrickson back, as the man spread his wings ready to take flight.

"Master, why him?" said Hendrickson. "He would rather kill himself, then become a demon"

"That's why I want him." Said the deceptive looking boy. "He is willing to end his own life for a dead girl. That kind of Loyalty deserves to be directed at me, don't you think? Unlike you, he has no choice in the matter"

And Hendrickson felt the monster on his back and the man just agreed to everything without thinking.

He flew up and began their journey to the Fairy King forest.

They would stop, skin an animal and wear them as robes to hide their face and unusual body parts.

If a demon came to block their path, it would be killed immediately.

When they arrived they saw a white demon that reminded him of the Ben 10 alien, Upgrade in design but way bigger.

"Kill it" he said.

"Yes, Master" said Hendrickson before he merely past it and before those watched eyes, a cut went through it and the top half went clean off the body.

It was dead.

Everybody was shocked.

Who could make such a monster go down!?

They met their answer, when two robe figures came down and the fairies felt a shiver go down their spine.

"Is that Ban, over there?" said a child voice coming out of a hood. "The forest is sucking out his life force. Fairies lack of cure for human life is bad. I want Ban,"

The figure began to step forward and all the fairies and one human began to prepare to defend but they didn't even see them move because they were suddenly on the other side.

And the one who was causing this current scene was being beheaded when they turned around to look.

"What!?" said all of them.

The tree sucking the life force out of Ban was sliced in half and the mini figure on the other figure back jumped and touched Ban back before he came to, to what was happening.

"Its time to be released from your burden, Ban, the undead" said, Armageddon then a white light transferred to Ban.

The Ghost of Elaine could sense something bad was happening to Ban as the connection between them began to waver.

"Stop!" she said, trying to attack.

Stop?

Hell no.

"I thank you for giving him his powers but you've controlled him ever since you died." Said Armageddon. "Your so called people are happy to use this mans life force just to grow a forest of blood. You don't care about his life at all, if you did you would have told him to stop coming here when he was in the capital of the dead. However, you know what your doing, right? After all, he's the perfect sacrifice to revived you,"

Before he said with a twisted smile.

"You'll never touch his thoughts ever again, you witch"

And then the chains bonding Ban to her, broke into pieces and he erased his memories of her, essentially starting his life all over again.

And no matter how she begged, he continued until she forced away from Ban in which he let his hands leave Ban back.

Ban began to transform.

When the light finished blinding everybody, Ban no longer kneeled over Elisha body, instead, he stood tall.

He had a bone tail, horns on his head, a halo over his head, little white wings and his ears were slightly pointy.

He was hovering over the ground.

"Ban?" said King.

Ban tilted his head and said.

"Who are you?"

And scene!

Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Seven Deadly Sins.

Enjoy!

Silence.

What?

Suddenly a giant demon came to continue the havoc the previous one did.

It went straight for them.

The fairies and woman tensed.

"This thing. Is annoying" said Ban, flicking his hand and the next thing they all knew, the head of the giant demon was cut clean off.

Everybody looked on with wide eyes and was silent because of shock.

Nobody thought they would see such a huge thing die so quickly and easily.

"What's this power?" Said Ban looking at his hands before he turned to the two cloaked figures. "Are you the one who did this?"

"Not me-" began Hendrickson.

"No, I'm talking to this monster," said Ban attacking armageddon.

Seriously, why do they all feel the need to attack him? He thought seeing Ban attack from a mile away.

He grabbed Ban arm and jumped, at a speed that was shocking, the other demon followed behind him with wings.

Nobody was fast enough to keep up.

Ban couldn't feel his body as he was thrown against a wall inside a cave, his defences were gone so he spat up blood.

"Let's get one thing straight," said armageddon beside his ear, making him shocked. "I am now your God. That means if I say you need to stop breathing, you stop breathing."

Suddenly Ban, couldn't breathe and was gasping for air.

Armorggadon allowed him to breathe and he took a huge gasp of air.

"You should be thankful, that you are now one of us. You were pitiful as a human being" said Armageddon. "You couldn't die but you were controlled by a witch who controlled your heart so well, that you wanted to swap your life to bring her back from the dead."

He did?

He couldn't remember any of that.

"And now?" He said.

"I'll allow you to roam freely," said Armageddon. "However, no matter what happens, don't forget that you are a White Demon. Don't lose to anybody and if you come across people claiming to be part of the Ten Commandments. Kill them. Kill them with fire if you have to. It would be an embarrassment if you were defeated"

And Ban got a very bad feeling that he did not want to be in a room with this thing if he happened to lose.

"Let's go, Hendrickson," said Armageddon.

"Yes, Master," said Hendrickson.

They walked out and Ban had time to be alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't remember a thing about when he was human, he knows his name was Ban and that was pretty much it.

"Shit. He wiped it all. I could be a prince for all I know" he said. "But common sense is still there"

He knows, he couldn't be seen, looking like this, to a normal person.

Could he?

He felt something about him retract and felt like he could pass as a human being now.

He ran out of the cave and to the nearest lake to look at his face.

"So this is what I look like?" He said, liking the face, as he tapped it but then he saw the scar on his neck.

Weird.

In the end, he decided to skin an animal and go travelling.

With his happy go lucky attitude as he walked into the nearest town, you wouldn't see the trial of demon corpses he left in his wake.

But it didn't mean human beings didn't come across a corpse or two as the Holy Knights were stretched thin to combat the demon outbreak.

When he got into the town, he immediately stole a person's wallet like it was second nature to him.

Was I a pickpocketer? He thought as he went to get booze.

"Hey, did you hear about the latest event of a dead person showing up?" He suddenly heard as the mug was to his lips. "I heard a dead wife was seen entering her house and then the man was found hanging from the ceiling."

Dead people?

Well, it wasn't his business.

He decided to take a wander around town when a dead person came up from the ground to attack him.

"I hate woman!" Yelled the man. "They lie. Che-"

Ban crushed his head and said. "Good to know"

The man died again for the second time.

So it was true... the dead were being raised.

Suddenly something sliced open his neck causing him to turn around.

He turned around to see a person he was sure was a Loli, she had the small round face, blue eyes and was small.

To his surprise, she kissed him.

"The next time we meet. I'll make you mine" he suddenly heard his voice say in his head, making his eyes widen.

Elaine drew away and said "Let's go Ban. Let's be happy to-"

She didn't get to finish because his hand went right through her heart.

She looked shocked.

"So you're the witch, who manipulated me. Seeing you alive, I want you to die again" He said.

He was no longer the Ban who thought about her every second of the day.

He was Ban, the White demon who was disgusted by her smell of rotten flesh.

Looking at his eyes, she knew their connection to each other may never recover.

But then she ended up attacking him, confirming to him, she was in fact evil.

It was simply the wrong scenario he was in.

"Ban, it's me Eliane's. You said you'll make your wife" she said.

"You say that while you attack me," said Ban. "Elaine? That name doesn't ring a bell at all"

He ended up burying her, instead of killing her like the other.

"That's odd" he suddenly heard. "I could have sworn she knew him. But he fought her. Perhaps, she was a stalker?"

All the dead people went after people they knew in life but he went against her no problem.

At least shed tears, damn it!

He turned around and saw two figures.

"That's odd. It's rear for a soul to be able to resist my magic power" said the one on the right. "So I observed and didn't expect to find such rarity. Are you one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Fraudly told us about?"

"Fraudly, I don't know that name." He said, getting up, it was clear to him they weren't going to leave him alone. "What's your names? I want to know who I'm going to pound"

"We are the commandments." Said the arrogant looking pretty blond female. Mercula of Faith"

"Dallas of truth," said the man in the armour.

The moment those words hit his eyes, his lay back demeanour transformed as he said.

"I'm meant to kill both of you"

That confirmed to them he was an enemy.

He suddenly shot his hand out and caught a pointed blade from behind and the guy called Dallas came down with an Axe.

In another universe, this would have split him in two, but not this time.

Both of them were shocked when Dallas couldn't force his axe through his skin.

But Ban didn't give them time to even think of withdrawing.

In a single blink, he had dealt several blows to Dallas, using his arm and then when the demon feel back, Ban ripped the demon into pieces so fine, it was dust and then the wind did the rest in scattering all the pieces.

All Mercula could do was look on in shock.

"It's too early to be shocked, lesser demon," said Ban as his foot was raised in the air right in front of her and came down.

He face was forced down to the ground and he took her head right there and crushed it.

And then he ripped her body to pieces, his senses were telling him, he couldn't lead a speck of her alive.

When both of them finally registered they had died, they couldn't do anything about it.

"So that was two?" Said Ban, before he said. "Should I hire myself as a demon hunter or something? I can make major money protecting people."

He turned to see the dead fairy he buried and found that she was looking at him in complete shock.

So she didn't go back to the ground?

What a pain.

He began to walk away.

"Wait. Ban!" She said, trying to get up and looking like an injured puppy in the process, she no longer had the strength to even fight him.

Well, he liked animals.

"Hey," he said, giving her a piece of cold animal meat that he salted and cooked the day before.

She looked surprised.

Perhaps, there was still-

"I'm only doing this because you look like an injured puppy," he said. "Eat it or not. I don't care"

A second later, he saw her eating it and he walked away.

He heard footsteps.

He turned to find her on her feet and closer to him.

He took a step.

She took a step.

She really was like a puppy.

He was starting to see why his human self began to like her but all he could think about was her trying to kill him a second ago as she mixed it with 'love'.

He continues to walk and decided to get hired as an adventurer.

But seeing a young lady walking around herself and weak, made the child predators swarm.

He wasn't heartless so he pretended to be her older brother and she immediately went along with it to shake off the men.

And now he was stuck with a corpse fairy.

Shit.

It was crazy easy to become an adventurer, he just went to a guild and got a badge immediately.

Apparently, adventures were essential when there was no Holy Knights around.

Any battle power was better than none when under attack from Demons.

The look on the townspeople faces as he killed the dead that wanted to kill them was priceless.

On one hand, they were grateful but on the other hand, he killed their loved ones.

But he left quickly and got lost on the road, while he made sure there was a wall between him and the fairy.

If he felt magic, then he would dump her and leave her to the world and she felt that.

But then he found something interesting.

"A maze?" He said, staring at what was indeed a maze as big as a city, beside him was Elaine in a red robe.

Well, he wasn't doing anything right now.

He began to walk in and she followed him in if he got bored he could always smash his way through to the outside or fly.

He heard sounds of fighting and got interested immediately so he picked up the pace.

But as he walked, he was frustrated when he saw nobody and decided to lay a trap of food.

It worked before, didn't it?

And just like he predicted not even ten minutes later, two people he believed to be kids, surrounded it and took a bite out of it.

"Delicious!" Said one blond-haired kid who could be the other's brother. "Even the chef would admire this work. They must come to Camelot!"

"Enough of your nonsense. The boarhat is going to hire the mysterious chef!" Said the other blonde.

"Really?" He said getting both of their attention. "I charge a hefty sum, per hour"

One of them said. "BAN!"

Eh?

This kid knew his name even though he was wearing a hood?

Elaine clunge to his arm.

"T-That's Ban, from the Seven Deadly Sins?" Said the other blonde. "But who is the girl?"

Seven Deadly Sins?

The other two mentioned that name.

He took off his hood and said. "Hey, you two. Do you know who I am?"

Both of them looked shocked until they realised he was serious.

#Several minutes later#

"So let me get this straight..." Said Ban sitting down, as Elaine was behind him. "I'm apparently one of the strongest of 7 people who are at the top of Britannia military and I'm supposed to believe, this child is my captain" looking at Melidos.

"His looks are very deceiving, his at least 30 years old," said the other blond.

Suddenly Melidos said. "BBAAANNN!"

Out of pure reaction, he face twisted into a smile and said. "CAP'N!"

When he registered what he had done, his face twisted into devastation as he realised, at least part of the explanation was true.

"Yep, your Ban. Alright" said, Melidos.

"Just look at that face." Said the other person, sweatdropping.

"Then what does Elisha mean to me?" He suddenly said, making both of them look at the flinching girl.

There was a pause from Melidos.

"Ban, this is the girl?" Said Melidos.

"Yeah, apparently she came back to life, " he said "I'm pretty the caster is still alive, even after all I did"

"What happened to you?" Melidos said, he seemed to be eager to get rid of the girl he had been chasing for over a decade.

"I honestly don't trust you yet, to tell you. But why are you both in this maze?" Said Ban. "I came here because it looked interesting"

"We heard the Princess and the other people on the other side, " said the person.

"Princess?" He said and at the mention of that name, greed shone in his eyes. "If you're looking for a lost princess than I'm more then happy to help you guys out." Before he said to Melidos. "Hey, if your really my Captain then getting through this wall should be no problem. I can't do all the work."

"You've done none, so far," said Melidos shooting back, making him smirk.

Both of them faced the stone wall and those who weren't overpowered took a step back.

Ban thought it would be overkill if he went decent so he took the time to observe his so-called Captain.

Both of them smashed the wall together with two separate attacks.

And Ban saw Malidos wasn't even breathing heavy.

He smirked and said. "After you, Cap'n"

"So you believe me now," said Malidos.

"If you couldn't even get through this wall, I would have been laughing right now," said Ban.

"You laughing, right now. Though, " said Malidos and he was.

He was starting to really like this guy.

Suddenly a voice said.

"Everybody is here. Let the tournament being, "

And scene!

Review! Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins.

Enjoy!

Ban was forced to carry Elaine on his back as they went through because she didn't have the leg strength to keep up.

"They made it!" Shouted somebody.

"Incredible," said another seeing the two attacks.

"And he's got Ban and the King with them," said a talking pig.

The moment, he saw the pig, Ban was about to bend over from shock.

"Why is a meal on legs, talking!?" He said seeing this pig as the girl floated off.

Not only that he was seeing a giant girl and another female, but both of them were also cute.

"Alright," said Melidos. "Everybody Ban lost his memory so treat him well, "

They all looked at him and so did the pig.

Balor's Magical Eye said. "Ban. Magic 1520. Strength 1,100. Spirit 1,200. Total 3820."

"What is this thing?" Said Ban, 3820? That's a bit insulting.

Perhaps, he shouldn't surpass himself so much.

And then he noticed everybody seemed to be looking up, he did so too and saw a giant man wearing a veil with 6 arms, beside him was a person behind octopus tentacles.

"That's the ten commandments," somebody said in fear.

The person behind the tentacles smirked as he was confronted about a wish that was being promised to be granted which explained why so many people were here.

The guy ignored it and went on about the fighting match that would happen while his companion raised a stage of two solid stone arms before attacking everybody.

Elaine ran behind him for cover and when it was over, it was a scene of hell.

"All lives in the labyrinth have been distinguished," said somebody.

There had been at least a thousand people and yet Ban could see human beings pierced through a string like they were meat on Kebabs.

It was a gruesome sight and nobody else seemed to have eyesight good enough to see this.

After that, Ban couldn't care less and just waited for this so-called tournament to start, there was just a bunch of mumbling and death before anything good happened.

And then the ground began to rise from underneath them.

"It looks like I'm going with you Cap'n," said Ban.

"You bet," said Mediolas as they were both raised.

They discovered there were 16 pairs but it took both of them a few seconds to realise both Elaine and Elizabeth were fighting as well.

"Rule number one of the festival," said the first Fairy King. "Any manner of weapons, skills or dirty tricks is allowed. Rule number 2 in order to win, either kill your opposing team, render them unable to fight or push them out of the ring"

Meliodas started screaming about giving his girlfriend back while Ban thought this was a great idea to get rid of the fairy.

"Meliodas, you don't have to worry about me!" Shouted Elizabeth. "Just focus on yourself right now!"

"Well, that's quite a female you have there," said Ban.

"Ban, you don't have to worry about me," said Elaine.

"Go and die," he said. "Do I look like I give two shits about you?"

His cold-hearted replying wasn't really surprising but it struck Elaine in the dead heart.

When Elizabeth learned of who she was, there was a shock that Ban would treat her so cruelly when he was so obsessed with her before.

"A monster cut off my connection with Ban," she said. "I don't know what lies he was told about me but he isn't the same Ban as before. Both mentally and physically"

Elizabeth wondered what that meant.

The festival began.

"So Cap'n." Said Ban as both of them ignored their opponent. "I'm surprised a guy like you can get a girl like that" his hand was cut off due to his defences being down.

"Are you jealous, that you never feel the springiness of boobs?" Said Mediolas.

"I'm more than a bit jealous," said Dan. "Cap'n, your a lucky bastard" punching him from irritation.

"So what about you and Elaine?" Said Meliodas.

"She's stalking me," said, Ban. "Do you know how to get rid of a dead fairy?"

Suddenly they both heard a thump and saw their two lizard-like opponents on the ground dead.

"Eh? Why are they both dead?" Said Ban.

"So we win?" said Mediolas.

And indeed they did, they both finished their opponent very quickly and watched everybody else's fights.

It was also a great time for Ban to see how everyone else ability was like.

He was dismay to see the fairy alive and well, but he didn't expect to see an old skinny man become buff and attack the two commandments.

It was clear to all, that nobody expected the attack to come, so both of them were now on the ground and wounded.

The play time with the human race had apparently ended.

He wondered if he should finish them off but apparently, his so-called Captain got their first and started destroying the two.

Ban was surprised but then he saw that mark appear on his face.

There was demon blood there.

The same demon blood of the Ten Commandments.

Well, now he didn't feel like stepping in at all and just watched the show while everybody was panicking.

Somehow, they all were teleported away from the fight to a black castle and an orb was the only thing that allowed them to view.

They saw Mediolas cut the huge guy in a way that there was no way he could shake it off.

The solidifying of his body afterwards was just posturing and he quickly collapsed.

The fairy attempted to heal the giant only to be attacked by Mediolas.

Mediolas was overwhelmed then as he forced them to go one on one with him.

"Man, I liked this guy," said Ban. "But to think he was a dirty demon like them"

"Don't say that" said Elizabeth. "You may not remember but Mediolas is nothing like them. He's sacrificed himself for the human race. He's not a bad person"

And Ban wondered if her feelings were just getting in the way.

Ban looked at all these people just admiring the captain, they would all be running if he turned on them.

"Hey, Ban," said King. "What happened to you in that forest?"

And just like that Ban knew where he had seen this guy from.

Forest? Everybody thought.

Just then Mediolas was about to deal the final blow to the two downed ten commandments.

Suddenly a huge explosion went off and out of that explosion came the rest of the Ten Commandments who was now 9.

It was the worst case scenario for the captain.

"That woman...is Melascula," said Ban. "So she was alive"

"Wait? You know one of them?" Said, King.

"I'm the reason there is now 9 of them," said Ban shocking them.

"Ban, killed one of them called Dallas," said Elaine, she had seen it with her own two eyes.

Having a witness, gave ground to his claim.

And then things started to go downhill for Mediolas when he lost an arm to what looked like a black version of himself.

All of the Commandments worked together just to subdue one guy.

But Mediolas wasn't going down without a fight, the most annoying thing for Ban was having Mediolas Princess of a girlfriend pleads for the commandments to stop.

But then Mediolas sliced a commandment neck only for it to reattach itself.

Mediolas was in trouble and Ban realised when one started crying that one of the commandments had possessed a human.

How messed up.

But Mediolas still wasn't down, even to his last breath he was about to release his ultimate attack when what could only be an adult version of himself showed up and caused the build-up of power to collapse.

Everyone had various degrees of shock as Mediolas feel to his knees and the man proceeded to step on his chest while spouting love bullshit.

Mediolas was done and now the Commandments were entertaining how to finish him off.

It was revealed that the captain of the seven deadly sin used to be the captain to them but he betrayed them and his betrayal started a war that damaged the world.

The spirit woman stepped forward and her wish was granted.

Mediolas was going to be eaten by a woman who was badly injured.

Was there nothing more shameful than this?

Suddenly Ban felt a hand tug on his cloak.

"Ban," said Elaine. "Please save him. You can do it can't you."

Ban looked at her.

"I'll leave if you save him," said Elaine. "Just please don't let him die"

She would leave?

"Deal," he said before the world stopped as the ritual began.

Ban was teleported as the woman was boasting about how delicious Mediolas soul would be.

And then the next moment, her head was twisted by Ban hands and he snapped it.

Everybody was shocked.

"Y-You," she said.

This time, he made sure she was dead as her body went limp on the ground.

He stomped on everything that came out of her body and enjoyed every minute of it.

"You idiot," said Mediolas barely conscious. "You shouldn't have come"

"A fairy promised to leave if I saved your ass," said Ban, before he said, "Can you stand?" Grabbing his arm and lifting him easily.

"Do I look injured to you?" Mediolas said with an arm missing and bloody.

Suddenly one of the seven commandments yelled. "MELASCULA!"

Shocked to see the dead body.

"That is the seven deadly sins, Ban," said the possessed human. "Melasculas, told us he killed Dallas"

Hearing this, everybody retracted.

"She tried to eat my brother's soul without even asking," said the older man. "I'm grateful human. If he hadn't killed her. I would have"

"Oh, do you want to know something?" said Ban.

" Med- huh?" Said the man when he noticed the blade was no longer in his hands as he bypassed Ban.

In fact, his right arm was now missing.

Every eye widened in shock when they realised Ban was now holding the man's arm.

"That's rude when somebody is talking," said Ban.

And that's when the man found a cut in his chest that sprayed out blood.

The man retreated instantly.

Or attempted to.

"Oh, where are you going?" Said Ban.

And that's when they all realised the man's leg was now missing!

Everybody was beyond shocked and stunned.

It has been Mediolas this and that.

Apparently, a monster had come onto this field.

"You know, you guys are really starting to piss me off," said Ban. "Your arrogance is through the roof. Mediolas this. Mediolas that. You get power and suddenly you think you rule the world"

He then proceeded to stab the man with the same blade the man attempted to stab Mediolas with and went straight through the man heart.

The man could only let out an inhuman scream of pain before he died from his own knife.

There was silence in the air, as the man laid there.

"Estarossa this is a joke right?" Said one of them. "Estarossa get up!"

But there was no getting up to kill him.

He just laid down there.

"Eh. You know who else pissed me off today?" Said Ban as everybody looked at him with wide eyes.

"You" suddenly the giant person heard before his torso was ripped in half.

"And you" heard the first Fairy King.

The knife went straight through his heart.

Both of them died.

Just like that.

He had finished 3 commandments before their very eyes.

"Awesome, knife," said Ban, swishing about.

Nobody could believe it because they were too in shock.

"W-What are you?" Said the black twin.

Suddenly the guy heard right behind him, making him flinch.

"You guys got unlucky. Your sources are outdated." Said Ban as the demon moved away. "I used to be human but now I'm a white Demon. Nice to officially meet you Ten Commandments. The way you flaunt your blood is delirious but I'm protecting this guy until he could do so himself" pointing at the Medliodas before he said. "Would any of you like to step forward and try your luck?"

Silence.

"Anybody?" He said. "Step right up and win a prize"

They all looked at the three dead bodies on the ground.

And then they disappeared.

No.

They fled.

"Chickens," said Ban.

Everybody still looked at him in shock.

"H-He just killed three commandments!" Said Hawk as they all watched.

Ban turned around with a smile and said. "That was amazing Cap'n. I never expected somebody with lesser demon blood to be able to do that. If your final attack wasn't stopped, I have no doubt that it would have been spectacular."

He began walking to Mediolas who was too injured to do anything.

"I'm going to knock you out, now," said Ban not hiding his intentions. "If you have questions, I would be more then happy to reply when you're bandaged up"

And then Ban struck him.

The last thing Mediolas saw was that smile before he was plunged into the darkness of his mind.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
